1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communication systems and devices and more particularly to methods and systems for managing contact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets and more are becoming ubiquitous in society. People are increasingly staying in touch through the use of such devices. These devices have the ability to manage phone lists, email addresses and the like for users in what is commonly referred to as a contact list. The information that can be stored and utilized in the contact list ranges from the very basic (e.g., name and phone number) to the relatively more comprehensive (e.g., email address, picture, social networking accounts, etc.). As a result, the contact lists people establish and maintain have proliferated. Making the issue more challenging is the fact that people frequently change their contact information for many reasons. Thus, it is increasingly difficult to ensure that information contained in contact lists is up-to-date.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that can automatically notify and assist users in incorporating changes to contact lists.